La última redención
by amnigl
Summary: Ahi va mi cuarta historia sobre Castle.  Es la que he disfrutado y sufrido más escribiendo.  Espero que os guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí os dejo mi cuarta historia sobre Castle. Es la que más he sufrido y a la vez la que más he disfrutado. Aconsejo no leerla de una vez porque puede causar efectos secundarios. Es broma.**

Kate caminaba descalza por su casa mientras terminaba el abundante desayuno que había decidido prepararse aquella mañana. Se lo había ganado. Otra noche prácticamente dedicada al estudio se merecía una recompensa así. Dentro de una hora tendría que estar en la 12 y necesitaba antes un buen desayuno para enfrentarse a un nuevo día de trabajo. Y eso que las cosas en los últimos tres meses habían mejorado bastante. Sobre todo en referencia a su peculiar compañero de trabajo.

Desde que Gloria, Daniel y Alex se habían incorporado al mundo de Castle, éste parecía haber recuperado parte de su esencia personal. Tampoco es que fuese para montar una fiesta, ya que en no pocas ocasiones, Castle volvía a mostrarse triste y reservado y sus sentimientos mas íntimos seguían escondidos en lo más profundo de su ser, pero la verdad es que no podía quejarse. Entre otras cosas, Richard había cumplido su promesa. No tomaba ni una gota de alcohol desde hacia tres meses e iba a las reuniones que James Beckett le había aconsejado. Aunque él siempre decía de vez en cuando que aquello era algo que tenía controlado. Kate no le creía. Si lo hubiese tenido controlado no seguiría yendo a las reuniones.

En cuanto a la relación que mantenían entre los dos, Kate sentía que se había convertido para Castle en una especie de amiga – compañera sin derecho a ningún roce, cuestión que la estaba volviendo loca. Y es que había llegado hacía mucho tiempo a la maldita conclusión de que estaba enamorada de él. Pensar que dentro de dos meses su relación profesional acabaría la tenía desesperada. Y no es que desease que Castle siguiera trabajando en la 12. No. Sinceramente pensaba que lo mejor era que terminase la relación con la policía. Lo que la angustiaba era lo que pasaría después. Y si una vez terminada la relación profesional, terminaban las demás. Al menos sabía que Castle había vuelto a escribir, cosa que la alegraba sinceramente. Pero y después…En ese momento, sonó el teléfono de su casa y despertó a Kate de sus pensamientos.

"¿Quién es?"

"¿Para que tienes el móvil, detective?"

Castle.

"¿Qué?"

"Lanie y yo te hemos estado llamando un par de veces cada uno y nada de nada."

"Perdona. Es que llevo toda la noche estudiando y había desconectado el móvil. No quería que nada me molestara."

"Pues ya te molesto yo."

"Tú no molestas. Tú eres…"

"El trabajo, Kate. El trabajo."

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Un mendigo se ha tropezado con un cadáver en unos almacenes abandonados cerca de los antiguos muelles. Según me ha contado Lanie por teléfono tiene que llevar bastante tiempo allí y el espectáculo es bastante desagradable. Si nos damos prisa…"

Pero que morboso podía a llegar a ser este hombre.

"Voy. Voy. Seguro que llego allí antes que tú."

_o_

Tom O'Hara preparaba en silencio el desayuno mientras observaba desde su ventana a sus vecinos Clara y Chester Duprais que llevaban a sus hijos al colegio. Desde que su hija pequeña, Angie, se había ido a la universidad aquella casa parecía haber perdido parte de su encanto debido a la algarabía y a la alegría que allí se había respirado durante muchos años. Y no es que se quejase ahora. Helen y él tenían ahora más tiempo para dedicarlo a estar juntos y lo estaban disfrutando a fondo. Pero las sucesivas marchas de Sarah, Christine y de su pequeña Angie de la que había sido su casa durante muchos años le sumía a veces en una tristeza difícil de superar. Los hijos. A pesar de que había intentado pasar página y no pensar nunca más en lo que había vivido en aquella estrecha cornisa del instituto Kennedy no había podido hacerlo.

Pero es que aquella no era su guerra. Ni tampoco su vida. Cuando el y Martha habían decidido separarse hace ya tantos años, pensó que aquella era una buena decisión. Y ahora seguía pensando lo mismo. Su amor fue algo imprevisto, breve e intenso, pero que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de prosperar. Martha y él venían de mundos diferentes y tenían sueños diferentes. De echo el tiempo les había dado la razón y de alguna forma u otra los dos habían podido conseguir lo que anhelaban de jóvenes. Lo que él no contaba es que algún día conocería al que digamos fue el daño colateral de aquella breve historia de amor. Y que le escuchase vomitar en aquella cornisa aquellas palabras que se le habían clavado en su corazón. Y que siguiese pensando que si no llega a ser por él, Castle se hubiese tirado hacia la bandera. En ese momento sonó el teléfono y alejo de su mente aquellos oscuros pensamientos.

"¿Sí?"

"Tom, soy el capitán Brook."

"¿Qué ocurre señor?"

"Los de la 12 me han llamado hace unos minutos. Han encontrado un cadáver en un almacén abandonado en Queens. Quiero que vayas para allá."

"¿Yo, señor?"

"Espera un momento. Tengo una llamada."

Tom no podía entender que es lo que quería el capitán Brook de él. Desde que había vuelto a la brigada especial contra incendios su trabajo se había remitido a un pequeño despacho, mucho papeleo y llamadas de teléfono. Prácticamente había dejado el contacto con la acción en su trabajo. A Helen aquello le parecía maravilloso, pero en algunos momentos él se sentía desplazado e inútil. Y ahora esto. Y encima con la 12. Que oportuno.

"Tom… perdona. El cadáver que han encontrado esta totalmente calcinado, aunque han podido identificarlo por las pertenencias personales que llevaba. Al parecer debe llevar muerto mucho tiempo."

"Señor… no le entiendo. Porque no van Dexter y Robbins allí. Yo ya no…"

"Es Frank Búster."

Frank Búster. Hacia muchos años que no oía pronunciar aquel nombre. Frank Búster había sido el único encarcelado tras los extraños incendios que se produjeron hace unos años en la ciudad de Nueva York y que habían costado la vida a su compañero Colin Webster. Tom siempre pensó que Búster había sido solo un peón más y que los incendios no habían sido obra de un loco al azar, sino organizados de aquella forma por un motivo especial. Pero nadie había resuelto el porque. Y ahora después de tantos años, Búster volvía a aparecer en su vida.

"Ahora mismo voy para allá, señor."

Cuando colgó el teléfono, Tom se dedico a escribirle una nota a Helen. Se suponía que aquel día no iba a trabajar y como no quería despertarla todavía era lo mejor que podía hacer. Tenían previsto visitar aquel día a su hija Christine y a su nieto Tommy. Solo tenia tres meses, pero ya era el amo de toda la familia. Y ahora esto. Bueno, no tenía más remedio que ir. Era su trabajo. Aunque seguramente se encontraría con quien no quería, pero…era su trabajo.

_o_

"No os lo aconsejo. Es bastante desagradable."

Lanie terminaba de realizar su trabajo mientras veía a Kate y a Castle que se acercaban hasta ella.

"Pues entonces déjalo tapadito."

"¿Sabemos quien es?"

"Según hemos descubierto por la documentación que llevaba se llamaba Frank Búster. Hace unos minutos me han informado de que hacía unos tres meses había salido de la cárcel."

"Tres meses."

"Si, justamente lo que supongo que lleva muerto."

"Pues para esto es mejor que se hubiese quedado encerradito."

"¡Castle! ¿Sabemos porque fue condenado?"

"Al parecer estuvo relacionado con unos extraños incendios ocurridos en Nueva York hace unos siete años."

"Recuerdo aquel asunto. En una de mis últimas novelas de Derrick Store utilice aquel caso para asesorarme. Siempre pensé que se habían equivocado con ese hombre. Había puntos oscuros."

Lanie y Beckett se miraron y sonrieron con complicidad. Ahí estaba el viejo Castle. Rico en absurdas teorías y complicadas conspiraciones.

"¿Qué hace aquí "Yo Soy La Justicia VI"?"

"¿Quién?"

Castle señalo a Kate hacia un lugar indefinido en la entrada de aquella gigantesca nave. Tom O'Hara acababa de entrar en ella y estaba charlando con uno de los agentes de uniforme.

"¿Por qué le llamas así?"

"Vamos, Kate. No recuerdas su espectáculo en la cornisa."

Castle dejo en el suelo el café que tenía en la mano y con gesto melodramático empezó a declamar sin importarle mucho si le oían o no.

"Y tu dile a él que no le pienso soltar en absoluto. Así que despacio los tres vamos a ir gateando poco a poco hacia las escaleras y bajaremos sin cometer ninguna tontería, porque si lo hace, le juro a él que no tenga la menor certeza de que caeremos los dos juntos como lo ha hecho el pobre Nick y que eso a mi mujer y a mis hijas no les hará ninguna gracia en absoluto."


	2. Chapter 2

"¡Castle! ¡Por Dios, cállate! Te puede oír."

"Y que si me oye. No me importa en absoluto."

"Además el único que dio un espectáculo allí arriba fuiste tú. No me hagas hablar."

Castle decidió que era mejor callarse y no remover recuerdos que a nadie le hacían ninguna gracias. Tom se acercó hacia donde estaban y saludo a Kate con un fuerte apretón de manos.

"Detective Beckett ¿Qué tal estamos?"

"No me puedo quejar."

Tom empezó a acercarse hacia Búster ante la atenta mirada de Castle y sin previo aviso destapo el cadáver.

"Señor Castle."

Castle no estaba preparada para tal horrible visión y sintió como la sangre no le llegaba a la cabeza. Tuvo que apartarse un poco y auto controlarse para no empezar a vomitar.

"Señor… O'Hara."

Kate observaba sorprendida la escena entre Castle y Tom que se estaba desarrollando delante de ella. Supuso que aquello era una cruel venganza de Tom que seguramente había oído a Castle y su maldita interpretación melodramática. Esperaba que Castle no empezara a vomitar, porque si no el espectáculo sería aún mayor.

"¿Qué haces aquí Tom?"

"El capitán de mi brigada me ha llamado esta mañana. En mi día libre. Me ha enviado aquí. Es Frank Búster."

"Lo sabemos."

"Hace unos siete años lo detuve en relación con unos incendios que se desarrollaron en la ciudad."

"¿Fue usted…?"

Tom se volvió hacia Castle para intentar descubrir si aquella cuestión escondía sorpresa y reconocimiento o era otra cosa. No. Definitivamente era otra cosa.

"Si… fui yo. Mi compañero Colin murió intentando ayudar a las personas que se habían quedado atrapadas que el último espectáculo que este tipo dio. Supongo que estaba con algún permiso carcelario."

"¿Quién crees que puede haber sido? ¿Algún familiar o amigo buscando venganza?"

"No lo se. Si fuese un familiar supongo que se hubiese conformado con un tiro a quemarropa o algo más rápido. Además por lo poco que he podido descubrir del cadáver, el asesino ha utilizado los mismos materiales que Frank utilizaba para quemar algún edificio o chamuscar alguna persona. Sería demasiado retorcido. Yo siempre pensé que…"

"¿Sí.?"

"Frank era un pobre diablo. Enfermo mental y solitario. A pesar de eso, había sido capaz de montar un espectáculo que nos tuvo en jaque durante casi dos semanas. Siempre nos dejaba una especie de mensaje con pistas donde nos escondía su próximo objetivo, fuese persona o edificio. Pero no fuimos capaces de interpretarlos hasta que Colin lo hizo. Era muy dado a absurdas teorías que a mi me solían divertir y mosquear en no pocas ocasiones, pero aquella fue acertada. Aunque le costo la vida."

"¿Qué quieres decirnos con ello?"

"Siempre pensé que había alguien más detrás de todo aquello. Alguien que manejaba a Frank y que no cometió aquellos crímenes al azar, sino con algún motivo concreto."

"¿Y por que no siguió por ahí?"

Tom se volvió despacio hacia donde estaba Castle y suspiró hastiado.

"Porque yo también estuve a punto de morir aquel día en que Colin lo hizo y estuve tres meses en una cama de hospital con quemaduras que aún se pueden adivinar en algunas partes de mi cuerpo. Y cuando volví al cuerpo me enviaron a otro departamento y a otra comisaría."

"Y decidió pasar página. Ni siquiera pensó en que se lo debía a su compañero. Si yo hubiese sido usted…"

"Pero no lo es. Así que no me juzgue, señor Castle. Ni lo intente."

Castle empezó a acercarse hacia Tom con mal talante. Kate intuyó que seguramente iba pensando en la próxima frase que soltarle a Tom. Pero que le pasaba a aquellos dos hombres. Era como presenciar un combate de boxeo.

"Bueno. Dejémoslo ya. Aquí ya no hacemos nada. Tom, si vas a encargarte de esto con nosotros es mejor que te vengas a la 12 en mi coche y nos cuentes todo sobre este caso desde el principio. Y tú, decídete de una vez si vas a vomitar o no."

Durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos el silencio que allí había se podía incluso escuchar. Pero Kate consiguió lo que pretendía. Castle se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su coche dando unas zancadas que casi hacía retumbar el edificio. Mientras Tom volvió a tapar a Frank y se dirigió junto con Kate al coche de esta para dirigirse a la 12. Mientras duro el trayecto entre un sitio y otro y sin saber muy bien cual era el motivo, Kate empezó a desear fervientemente que aquel caso acabase lo antes posible.

_o_

Castle se miraba al espejo del servicio de caballeros de la 12 una vez se había lavado la cara para despejarse un poco. Aunque lo había conseguido en el almacén y en su coche de camino allí, cuando había pisado el departamento no había podido reprimirse más y había ido a vomitar todo el maldito desayuno que se había tomado aquella mañana. Y que no era poco.

Menos mal que Kate y el maldito policía O'Hara no habían llegado todavía, aunque estaba seguro de que si hubiesen estado allí antes que él, él se habría controlado. Con tal de no darle gusto al viejo ese. Cuando salió del servicio se dirigió hacia la pizarra de trabajo y se sentó en su silla para intentar concentrarse en el nuevo caso que se traían entre manos y nada más. Su silla. Hacía un mes y de la misma forma misteriosa que antes había vuelto a su lugar de origen. Él no había hecho ningún comentario al tema. Ni lo haría nunca. Pero supuso que era una señal por parte de Kate. Una maravillosa señal. Vaya. Ya están aquí. Intenta controlarte.

"¿Ya estas aquí?"

"¡Sí!"

Enfadado. Perfecto, pensó Kate. Definitivamente mientras más pronto acabe este caso mejor para todos.

"Estaba preguntándole a Tom como Colin descubrió la estrategia que estaba utilizando Búster para cometer sus acciones. Y me lo iba a contar ahora."

"Bueno… Colin era muy dado a inventar absurdas teorías y conspiraciones imposibles y…"

Kate miró a Castle sin poder reprimirse y sonrió burlonamente.

"De que me suena a mi eso."

"¿Qué? A…si. Sigo. Pues bien. Colin descubrió que los mensajes de Búster hacían referencia a juegos infantiles."

"¿Juegos infantiles?"

"Si. Juegos de mesa, sobre todo. Y que cada uno de ellos hacía referencia a un lugar concreto de la ciudad de Nueva York. En la última victima que encontramos, un psicólogo juvenil, Colin descubrió el siguiente juego y por extraño que parezca, el siguiente lugar donde Búster cometería el próximo suceso. Cuando llegamos allí conseguimos detenerle, pero él consiguió provocar la maldita explosión que tenía preparada. Todavía no se como lo hizo. Colin y yo entramos en aquel edificio, que era un servicio de correos y conseguimos sacar a casi todas las personas que se encontraban allí. Pero… la tercera explosión acabo con Colin y por poco lo hace conmigo."

"¿Y no buscaron ninguna relación entre los objetivos?"

Tom se volvió hacia donde estaba Castle y negó con la cabeza.

"Ya se lo dije antes. Estuve casi tres meses en el hospital y después me enviaron a otro departamento. El caso estaba cerrado y Búster encerrado."

Castle volvió su cara hacia la pizarra y siguió mirando las pocas pistas que por ahora tenían del caso. Durante un buen rato ninguno de los tres habló.

"¿Cómo era?"

"¿Quién?"

"¿Búster? Al menos supongo que usted o alguien de su departamento haría un perfil de su vida para el juicio posterior. ¿O tampoco?"

"Pues claro que se hizo. No había mucho que contar. Se había criado prácticamente en un centro de menores que aún sigue existiendo en el Bronx. Vivió en algunas casas de acogida, pero siempre lo devolvían por tener una personalidad bastante difícil. Después se convirtió en un triste y solitario mecánico de ascensores hasta que comenzaron los sucesos."

"¿En el Bronx? A lo mejor se quien puede…"

En ese momento sonó el teléfono y Kate lo cogió. Durante un rato estuvo hablando con alguien mientras que Castle y Tom seguían mirando la pizarra en silencio sin mirarse si quiera. Cuando Kate colgó los miro a los dos con sorpresa.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Lanie ha encontrado algo que no habíamos visto en un primer momento. Entre las ropas de nuestro cadáver. Parecen dejadas a propósito."

"¿Y que es?"

"Un mensaje. Un extraño y escueto mensaje."


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras bajaban el ascensor de la 12 de camino a la morgue, Kate pensaba en su cada vez más fervoroso deseo de que aquel caso acabase cuanto antes. No podía entender que demonios le pasaba a aquellos dos hombres. Había trabajado con los dos y cada uno en su peculiar estilo eran increíbles. Entonces porque diablos no intentaban aunar esfuerzos en este caso y no dedicarse a tirar uno y otro de un lado de la cuerda con fuerza como si estuviesen enfrentados.

Y en Castle hasta lo podía entender, porque de vez en cuando seguía teniendo esas fases de oscuridad que ni ella todavía podía controlar, pero en Tom aquello era impensable. Sabía perfectamente que la situación de Castle en la 12 era algo que se hablaba en todo el departamento de policía de la ciudad de Nueva York y que seguramente Tom no veía con buenos ojos que un civil, escritor famoso de renombre y bastante complicado emocionalmente sobre todo durante el último año, siguiese trabajando con la policía. Pero es que su trabajo era impecable y…

"¡Vaya por Dios! Se nos había olvidado."

"¿Qué?"

Ya habían llegado a la calle y estaban a punto de subir al coche. Entonces Castle le señalo un lugar en el parque que se situaba enfrente de la comisaría. Tres personas, encabezadas por una sonriente Alexis, los saludaban con gran algarabía y risas.

"¡Ay Dios mío! ¡El cumpleaños de Daniel!"

"¿Y ahora que hacemos?"

"¿Te has acordado de comprarle algo?"

"Si, si… esta en el coche. ¿Y tú?"

"Por supuesto, Castle. Lo que se nos había olvidado era lo de la comida."

Tom había seguido aquella peculiar conversación entre Kate y Castle con evidente curiosidad. Desde el lugar donde se encontraba podía ver a la muchacha pelirroja que tanto le recordaba a su madre. Eso sí. Los dos chicos y el bebe afro - americanos que estaban junto a ella no tenía ni la menor idea de quienes eran.

"Si queréis… esta claro que teníais una cita antes con ellos que con la morgue y un irreconocible Frank Búster. Marcharos sin problema. Yo iré a ver a Lanie y nos encontraremos digamos en unas tres horas."

"¿Estas seguro… Tom?"

"Por supuesto."

"Gracias."

Castle y Kate cruzaron la calle y se unieron al peculiar grupo. Entre risas y abrazos se fueron marchando por el parque. Tom siguió con curiosidad aquella escena durante unos segundos y después cogió su coche y fue a la morgue.

Una vez allí, Lanie le enseño lo que había descubierto en el cadáver de Búster.

"Aquí lo tiene. ¿Extraño? ¿Verdad?"

El mensaje estaba en un papel algo quemado, pero en el que se veía claramente un pentagrama con cuatro notas y una letra seguida de un número.

"Sol, La, La, Do y H7."

"¿Sabe cuantas canciones pueden empezar con esas cuatro notas?"

"Yo que sé. ¿Cientos? ¿Miles?"

"Seguramente millones."

"¿Y el número y la letra? ¿A que puede hacer referencia?"

"¿Un lugar? ¿Una clave?"

"Bueno. Será mejor que vuelva a la comisaría a esperar a los dos de la comida de cumpleaños."

"Castle acogió a esos chicos hace unos tres meses. Él y Kate los conocieron durante el transcurso de un caso que tuvieron. Y…bueno. La verdad es que parece que el arreglo no esta yendo mal del todo. Aunque Kate…"

"Tenga que estar al rescate en muchas ocasiones."

"Más o menos. No es que Castle esté pasando los mejores momentos de su vida precisamente. Pero poco a poco parece que la cosa va a mejor."

"Bueno. Muchas gracias, agente."

Cuando Tom volvió a la comisaría se dedico a dibujar un pentagrama donde señalo las cuatro notas que había encontrado en el mensaje. Debajo y en letras grandes escribió H 7. Justo en ese momento el ascensor se abrió y Kate y Castle aparecieron por fin. Los dos venían riendo cómplicemente e incluso a mitad de camino Kate le quitó a Castle de la punta de su nariz un poco de nata que tenía pegada en ella. Tom sonrió ante tal escena y volvió a mirar la pizarra suspirando tristemente.

"¿Y bien…?"

"Esto es lo que nos ha dejado nuestro asesino."

Castle se apoyo en la mesa de Kate y miro a la pizarra durante unos segundos. Después se puso a tararear las cuatro notas escritas en el pentagrama.

"Sol, La, La, Do. Sol, La, La, Do. Que tontería. Millones de canciones deben empezar así."

"Pues es lo único que tenemos. Lanie no ha encontrado ninguna huella ni nada que nos pueda llevar a una mejor pista."

"H – 7. Una letra y un número. Tampoco es que ayude mucho."

Durante un buen rato se quedaron los tres en silencio mirando la pizarra sin saber muy bien que rumbo tomar. Seguramente el asesino ya tendría preparado su próximo golpe y ellos no tenían nada de nada.

"Sigo pensando que quizás encontremos algo buscando en el pasado de Búster. Dijo que estuvo durante años en una residencia de menores del Bronx que todavía existe. Yo conozco a la persona que dirige la misma. ¿Y si fuésemos…?"

"Ya le dije, señor Castle, que investigue en el pasado de ese hombre y no encontré nada de nada."

"Ya. Pero quizás la señora Palmer…"

"¿Es la que consintió lo de su acogida?"

"¿Qué?"

"Lanie me hablo un poco de ello. Lo de esos… chicos."

"¿Y que?"

Ay Dios, pensó Kate, otra vez la vamos a tener.

"Nada. Yo no he dicho nada."

"Y no hace falta que lo diga o que lo insinúe. O es que piensa que no soy capaz de  
cuidar de ellos."

Ya la tenemos.

"Yo no pienso nada. Además lo que usted, señor Castle, haga de su vida personal no es de mi incumbencia."

"Eso mismo digo yo."

Fin del asalto. Durante las siguientes dos horas estuvieron cada uno de ellos y de manera individual intentando buscar alguna pista más que los llevar a algún lado. Pero todo fue en balde.

"Bueno. Yo me voy a ir ya. Seguramente Daniel llevará jugando horas con lo que le he comprado para su cumpleaños y arrancárselo de sus manos esta noche será bastante complicado. Hasta mañana."

"Hasta…mañana."

Cuando Castle salio de la comisaría no cogió la dirección de su casa, si no que fue al centro de acogida del Bronx. Una sorprendida señora Palmer le abrió la puerta.

"¿Señor Castle? ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿Ha venido a devolverme a Daniel?"

"¿Qué? No, no… por supuesto que no."

"¿Entonces?"

"Si no le importa me gustaría buscar algo en los archivos del centro. Esta relacionado con un caso en el que estoy trabajando ahora."

"¿Todavía sigue en la policía? Ya le he dicho que… haga lo que quiera. Venga conmigo. Están en esta habitación. Es un poco caótico encontrar algo aquí, pero…"

Durante las siguientes dos horas Castle se dedico a buscar en los archivos del centro. Descubrió que durante los años que Búster paso allí compartió habitación con un chico que era más o menos de su edad y que se llamaba Frank Taylor. Lo extraño es que no conseguía dar en aquel caos de papeles con la ficha del tal Taylor. Cansado, volvió al despacho de la señora Palmer y se lo comentó.

"No me extraña. Seguramente no será la primera ni la segunda ficha personal que se pierde. Por aquí han pasado mucha gente y aunque intento llevar un orden es difícil hacerlo. Es normal."

"Bueno. Pues muchas gracias."

Cuando volvió a su coche y antes de dirigirse a su casa por fin, Castle decidió llamar a Kate.

"¿Qué quieres Castle? ¿Daniel no suelta la dichosa maquinita que le has comprado?"

"¿Qué? No, no. Si todavía no he llegado a casa."

"¿Y se puede saber donde te has metido en las últimas tres horas?"

"Es que…"

"¿Castle?"

"Bueno. He ido al centro de menores donde Búster se crío. La señora Palmer me ha dejado mirar en los archivos y quizás haya…"

"¡Castle! ¡Castle! Pero ¿Por qué eres tan cabezota? Ya te dijo Tom que…"

"¡Tom! ¡Tom! No me estas oyendo. Quizás haya encontrado algo que nos pueda servir… o no."

"¿O no? ¡Fantástico, Castle! Ni siquiera sabes si lo que has encontrado nos sirve o no."

"¿Pero que te pasa con este caso? ¿Por qué te pones de su lado?"

"¿De su lado? Yo no me pongo de ningún lado. Sois Tom y tú los que me estáis volviendo loca. Mira. Mañana nos vemos. Adiós."

Se ha enfadado. Mierda. Se ha enfadado. La culpa la tiene ese maldito policía.

Cuando llego a su casa entro con aire muy enojado y fue dejando sus cosas allí y allá sin ningún orden. Martha Rogers, que estaba tomando una copa, lo miraba con curiosidad.

"No ha sido un buen día."

"Los he tenido peores. ¿Y los chicos?"

"En la cama. He conseguido quitarle a Daniel el maldito juego que les ha comprado para su cumpleaños y se ha acabado durmiendo. ¿Qué te ocurre, querido?"

"Es ese maldito policía que estuve trabajando con Kate cuando yo estaba en los Hamptons. Esta colaborando con nosotros en este caso y me saca de quicio."

"¿A quien te refieres?"

"¡Ah! Es verdad. Cuando ocurrió todo aquello tú y yo no… no estábamos muy comunicativos. El maldito "Yo soy la Justicia VI". Tom O'Hara. Policía intachable, padre de familia, que tiene la maldita habilidad de sacarme de mis casillas. Bueno. Voy a ver si allí arriba están todos durmiendo."

Castle empezó a subir las escaleras del loft hacia las habitaciones de los chicos. Ni siquiera había mirado a su madre de nuevo cuando le comento lo de Tom O'Hara. Y menos mal que no lo había hecho, ya que la pobre Martha se había quedado blanca como la nieve y había estado a punto de derramar todo el vaso que estaba bebiendo. Y es que oír pronunciar de los labios de su hijo el nombre de su padre era algo que nunca pensó que escucharía. Pero lo había hecho.


	4. Chapter 4

Castle preparaba el desayuno con aire disgustado aquella mañana. Apenas había podido conciliar el sueño esa noche. No veía la hora de terminar con el dichoso caso y deshacerse de aquel viejo policía lo más pronto posible. Incluso había conseguido que Kate se disgustara con él. Ahora que las cosas empezaban a marchar mejor.

Y eso que estaba aterrado pensando que la relación con la policía se terminara dentro de un par de meses. ¿Qué haría entonces? No podía concebir que dentro de ese tiempo su relación con Kate pudiese acabar. Cada día cuando se levantaba lo primero que pensaba era como sería su primer encuentro de aquel día con ella, aunque fuese junto a un desagradable cadáver. Y que le diría. O como actuaría. Eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Pero es que no sabía como dar el siguiente paso. Ya lo intento una vez y ocurrió aquel horror que lo cambió todo.

En ese momento una fuerte explosión que hizo temblar un poco los cristales de su casa lo volvieron a la realidad.

"¡Dios mío!"

Como si de una procesión se tratase, Alexis, Gloria con el bebe en brazos y Daniel empezaron a bajar las escaleras con el miedo metido en el cuerpo.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?"

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Tranquilos. ¿Estáis todos bien? Debe haber sido el caso que nos trae entre manos. No pasa nada. Subid a vuestras habitaciones y cambiaros para desayunar."

Una vez todos estuvieron arriba, Castle llamó a Kate con semblante muy preocupado.

"¿Qué quieres Castle?"

"No lo has oído. Hace unos minutos hemos escuchado desde casa una fuerte explosión. No debe haber sido muy lejos de aquí. Todos los cristales del loft se han puesto a temblar."

"¿Estáis todos bien?"

"Si…si. Los chicos se han asustado algo, pero parece que he conseguido calmarlos. Y mi madre no se donde está. Creía que iba a dormir aquí esta noche, pero o no lo ha hecho o es que se ha marchado muy temprano, cosa extraña en ella."

"¿Y dices que solo ha sido una explosión?"

"Sí. ¿Por qué?"

"Si hubieses escuchado todas las cosas que nos contó Tom en el día de ayer, en vez de estar todo el día intentando sacarlo de sus casillas, comprenderías porque te pregunto si solo ha sido una."

"¡Kate! Al grano."

"Está bien. Al parecer cuando nuestro hombre se dedica a saltar por los aires algún edificio, lo hace como si fuese un macabro juego. Primero hace explotar dos bombas de escasa o media potencia y cuando ha generado más caos en el edificio es cuando se decide hacer explotar la tercera que suele tener consecuencias catastróficas."

"Pues esta ha sido ya la tercera. Te lo aseguro."

"Quizás no hayas oído las otras dos por ser todavía muy débiles. Me están llamando por la otra línea del móvil. Debe ser el capitán. Seguramente será por lo de la explosión. Cuelga y ahora te llamo."

"De acuerdo. Llevaré a los niños a sus lugares respectivos y después me reuniré contigo."

"Hasta luego."

_o_

Tom salía de su casa con paso apresurado. Hacia unos minutos que la detective Beckett lo había llamado. El asesino de Búster había vuelto a actuar. Al parecer lo había echo en unas oficinas abandonadas cerca del Soho. Por fortuna no había edificios colindantes y no había causado victimas aunque sí una gran humareda que se veía por buena parte de Nueva York.

Cuando estaba a punto de subir a su coche, Tom observo sorprendido como Martha Rogers estaba justo en la acera de enfrente. Tom suspiro fatigado y se apresuro a cruzar la calle para ir a su encuentro.

"Martha ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?"

"¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Tú que crees?"

"Martha… por favor."

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que conociste a Richard hace cinco meses? ¿Y que ahora estas trabajando con él? Tú sabes el susto que yo me lleve anoche cuando le oí pronunciar tu nombre."

"Martha… es mi trabajo. Y si tu no le hubieses consentido lo de jugar a policía, nada de esto hubiese ocurrido."

"¿Qué? Yo no le consiento nada."

"Ya."

"Oye, escúchame, Tom O'Hara. Aunque hace muchos años que no nos veíamos te conozco bien. Me da igual el caso en el que estés trabajando, me da igual tus arranques de ley y justicia. A mi hijo lo dejas en paz. ¿Entiendes?"

"Perfectamente. Pero es él quien no me deja en paz a mí. Me saca de quicio. Es incorregible."

"¿Cómo? Ni te atrevas a juzgarlo. Richard Castle es el mejor hombre que te has podido tropezar en toda tu vida. Mi hijo es un gigante. Te queda claro. Un maravilloso gigante con un corazón que no le cabe en el cuerpo. Yo…"

Durante unos segundos estuvieron en silencio sin decirse nada.

"Yo… hicimos un trato, Tom O'Hara. Un trato en el que la mayoría de los puntos los estableciste tu y yo solo quiero…"

"Cumpliré ese trato. No te preocupes por eso. No tengo ningún interés en cambiar los puntos del mismo. Ni interés ni ganas."

Dejándola con la palabra en la boca, Tom volvió a cruzar la calle con evidente enojo. Una vez en el coche, juraba y perjuraba contra aquel maldito caso y todo lo que le estaba suponiendo. Cuando llegó al lugar donde se había cometido la explosión puedo ver a Kate examinando la zona. Vaya. También esta el gigante.

"Perdonad mi tardanza. Pero es que me han… entretenido. ¿Qué tenemos?"

"Poca cosa. No se porque nuestro hombre ha elegido este lugar. Solo hay muebles inservibles y papeles olvidados. No lo entiendo."

"¿Hay nuevo mensaje?"

"Si. Lo hemos encontrado hace unos minutos. Mi, mi, Re, Do y D – 4. Nada de nada."

"Quizás…"

Tom y Kate se volvieron hacia Castle casi a la vez no de muy buen talante. A ver que se le ha ocurrido ahora.

"Yo… solo digo que quizás nuestro asesino esté borrando huellas."

"¿De que?"

"De su vida. Imaginad. Supongamos que nuestro hombre es el compañero de habitación de Frank Búster. Se han criado juntos. Se hace mayor y se convierte en un… digamos hombre de negocios bastante influyente. Pero no le interesa que nadie sepa su pasado en un centro de acogida o como delincuente juvenil. Entonces… hace siete años y utilizando al pobre Búster como cómplice comete esos actos delictivos con la única razón de borrar las huellas de su pasado. Y ahora…"

Tom se acercó hasta Castle negando sistemáticamente con la cabeza.

"Y ahora… ha querido recordar viejos tiempos y sacar a pasear sus instintos asesinos de nuevo para que cierto escritor que juega a ser policía tenga otra portada en los periódicos."

Ya la hemos liado.

"O… para que cierto viejo policía que no realizo en su momento bien su trabajo tenga otra oportunidad de hacerlo y así dejar su currículo intachable antes de jubilarse."

Del todo.

"¿Cómo se atreve a…?"

"¡Basta!"

Kate salió bastante enfadada de aquel lugar y los dejo allí a los dos colgados.

"Se ha enfadado."

"No. La ha enfadado usted."

Ya en la comisaría y a la hora del café, Castle llegó hacia donde estaba Kate. Ésta no le había hablado en todo el día visiblemente enfadada. Con dos humeantes cafés en la mano y cara de cordero degollado esperaba resolverlo un poco.

"No me pongas morritos."

"¿Estás muy enfadada?"

"Lo suficiente. ¿Se puede saber que te pasa con este caso?"

"Y yo que se. Es que ese hombre consigue sacar de mí lo peor que llevo."

"Yo se porque."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque te molesta que fuese mi compañero cuando estuviste en tus vacaciones alargadas de los Hamptons y que me llevase bien con el en el trabajo."

"¿Crees que estoy celoso?"

"Profesionalmente, sí."

"Que no."

"Que si."

"Que… bueno. Me voy a casa. Tengo que llevar a Gloria y al pequeño a una revisión médica. Si hay novedades, que lo dudo, me llamas."

"De acuerdo, morritos."


	5. Chapter 5

Hacía ya mas de dos horas que Tom había vuelto a su casa aquella noche y se había encerrado en la biblioteca. Trasteando aquí y allá consiguió rescatar todo el trabajo que había realizado sobre el caso de Frank Búster hacía siete años. Aquellos fueron malos tiempos. No solo por la muerte de su compañero y por las heridas que sufrió, sino porque durante una temporada se obsesiono con el caso y estuvo a punto de perder por ello a su familia y a su trabajo.

"Cómo puede decirme…"

No lo pienses más. Déjalo estar. Lo que él te diga no tiene porque afectarte.

"Tom. Vamos a cenar ya."

"Hazlo tú. Yo picare algo dentro de un rato."

Helen suspiro con tristeza y se fue a la cocina. Aquel maldito caso había vuelto a aparecer. Empezaba a tener miedo por Tom. Todavía recuerda lo mal que lo paso la otra vez y si no consigue dar con el asesino de Búster puede que los malos momentos vuelvan a aparecer. Para colmo esta ese escritor metido a policía que lo tiene de los nervios. Me parece que comprarle más novelas de él para las efemérides ya no va a ser una buena idea.

Casi dos horas después, Tom seguía en la biblioteca enterrado prácticamente en papeles y más frustrado que cuando empezó. No tenían nada de nada. Y el siguiente golpe podía ser peor. Miro de nuevo los mensajes que habían encontrado en los dos lugares, que seguían siendo un misterio. Por mucho que tarareaba las notas no daba con la melodía.

"Empecemos desde el principio, Tom. Supongamos que cierto escritor tiene razón. Que hay en los actos cometidos hace siete años y los de ahora que puedan ser una conexión."

Frank Búster, unas oficinas abandonadas donde se guardaban archivos médicos, una estafeta de correos, un mediocre psicólogo juvenil que trabajaba para el departamento de sanidad de la ciudad. Espera. Durante un buen rato estuvo escudriñando en el pasado de aquel hombre. No podía creérselo. Y si…

"¡Mierda! Va a tener razón. Va a tener razón."

Sin ni siquiera avisar a Helen, Tom cogió el coche y se dirigió hacia el centro de menores. Una señora Palmer bastante asombrada por las horas que eran le abrió con cautela.

"Señora Palmer. Soy Tom O'Hara. Trabajo en el departamento de policía de Nueva York y me gustaría ver…"

"¿Usted también? Ya estuvo aquí ayer Richard Castle y me preguntó por los archivos. Y no encontró…"

"Ya lo sé. Pero yo no quiero mirar los archivos del centro. Yo quiero ver las historias médicas de los chavales. Supongo que también deben guardarse aquí."

"Claro que sí. Pero si los archivos están desordenados, las historias clínicas deben estar peor. Le llevará un buen rato."

"No me importa."

Durante las siguientes dos horas, Tom estuvo revisando todos los papeles e historiales médicos del centro. Hasta que por fin lo encontró.

"Peter Taylor. Por fin te tengo."

Según encontró en su ficha, Taylor era un chico bastante conflictivo. De una mente privilegiada, había tenido muchos problemas psicológicos e incluso atento contra la vida de sus padres. Y lo mejor de todo no era eso. Lo mejor de todo es que tenía una fotografía de él. Cierto que era de hacía quince años. Pero era una fotografía.

Cuando salió del centro y antes de coger el coche hasta la 12 llamo a Kate por teléfono.

"Beckett."

"Kate, soy Tom. Creo que he encontrado algo en el centro de acogida de menores. No eran los archivos lo que teníamos que mirar. Eran los historiales."

Vaya por Dios. Si no tenía suficiente con Castle, ahora esto…

"Tom ¿Sabes que hora es?"

"Perfectamente. Necesito un dibujante que nos ayude a hacer un retrato robot actual de nuestro Peter Taylor. Tengo una fotografía de él de hace quince años. Y quien sabe…"

"De acuerdo. Voy para allá."

Treinta minutos después, Kate llegó a la comisaría con aire fatigado. Tom estaba ya con el perito haciendo el retrato robot. Había estado tentada de llamar a Castle, pero a esas horas era absurdo. Y seguramente no encontrarían nada.

"¿Y el gigante…?"

"¿Quién?"

"Nada… cosas mías."

"He decidido no llamarle. A estas horas y…"

"A mi me parece perfecto."

"¿Tenemos algo?"

"Todavía no."

Cuando el especialista terminó su trabajo, tenían una buena pista por la que empezar. Y toda una noche para cotejar ese dibujo con un montón de fichas.

"¿Sabes que si no esta fichado es como si no tuviésemos nada, verdad?"

"Lo sé."

Y no estaba fichado. Así que se pasaron toda la noche sin encontrar nada. Cansados ya por la inútil tarea decidieron tomar un café. La comisaría empezaba a retomar el pulso y ellos estaban agotados. Cuando Castle llegó se sorprendió al verlos allí. Aquel día había salido muy temprano de su casa y no esperaba encontrarlos.

"¿Mala noche, detectives?"

"Es que…"

"¿Sí?"

"La verdad es que llevamos toda la noche aquí."

Castle empezó a mirar a uno y a otro con cara bastante disgustada.

"¿Y eso?"

"Se equivoco. No había que buscar en los archivos. Había que buscar en las historias médicas."

"¿Cómo dice?"

Kate le enseño a Castle el dibujo que habían realizado de nuestro hombre y Castle se quedo un buen rato en silencio. Su cara reflejaba todo el enfado que le suponía que aquellos dos no le hubiesen llamado aquella noche. Sobre todo Kate. En el viejo policía lo podía entender.

"Si…"

"¿Qué, Castle?"

"Si tú y "Yo Soy La Justicia" me hubierais llamado como era vuestro deber…"

"¿Mi deber? No, no. Señor escritor, esta usted muy confundido. Yo no tengo ninguna orden de llamarle ni nada por el estilo. Y… ¿Cómo me ha llamado?"

Ahora si que se lía. Yo los mato a los dos.

"Pero yo le he descubierto el caso… yo. No puede concebir que yo sea un genio en esto. Y por eso…"

"Usted se había equivocado. No eran los archivos, eran los historiales médicos ¿Un genio? No, no. Solo es un rico aburrido que…"

"¿Un rico aburrido? ¿Cómo se atreve a juzgarme? ¿Qué sabe usted de mí?"

"Lo suficiente. Y no me gusta…"

"¡Basta! ¡Basta, por Dios! Me estáis volviendo loca los dos. Castle, que ibas a decirnos antes de empezar vuestro combate."

Durante un buen rato se quedaron los tres en silencio. Tom y Castle estaban tan encendidos que Kate pensaba que nunca podría retomar la situación. Entonces Castle se sentó en su silla y con esa sonrisa suya indescifrable miro el dibujo de nuevo.

"Si… repito… me hubieseis llamado esta noche, os habríais ahorrado mucho trabajo. Este no es Peter Taylor. Al menos yo no lo conozco con ese nombre. Es Paul Harrison, uno de los mayores accionistas de las empresas farmacéuticas Webster. Y según me contó hace unos días Phil Tomasson, que es médico y uno de mis mejores amigos, esta intentando hacerse con el control de las acciones y de la empresa el solito. Y si alguien descubriese su oscuro pasado…"

Tom se acerco hasta Castle y se puso enfrente de él con los brazos en jarras.

"¿Y como sabe usted que es ese hombre es él?"

Con el mismo gesto, Castle se le enfrentó.

"Porque lo conocí hace dos meses. En una de esas fiestas que tenemos los ricos aburridos."


	6. Chapter 6

Kate conducía en silencio mientras iban en el coche hacia el lujoso apartamento de Peter Taylor – Paul Harrison. Ahora entendía perfectamente esa expresión que dice que la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Aunque había otras dos personas además de ella en el coche, era como si estuviese sola. A su lado, Castle no había movido prácticamente un solo músculo de su cuerpo desde que habían salido. Solo miraba al frente con semblante muy serio y casi sin pestañear.

En el asiento de atrás, un Tom O'Hara visiblemente enfadado parecía ir rezando en voz baja una especie de letanía y de vez en cuando movía la cabeza arriba y abajo como si fuese un rabino en la sinagoga. Aquellos dos hombres se habían vuelto locos. Rematadamente locos.

"Cuando lleguemos al domicilio de Taylor yo estoy al mando. Tú, por una vez en casi tres años me haces caso y te quedas en el coche. No te quiero rondando y molestando como casi siempre. Y tú, puedes venir conmigo a la detención, pero siempre teniendo en cuenta que las ordenes las doy yo. ¿Esta claro?"

Como obtuvo el silencio por respuesta supuso que aquellos dos hombres le habían entendido perfectamente. Que Harrison sea su hombre. Por favor. Que lo sea.

Cuando llegaron al domicilio de Taylor, una enorme mansión situada en uno de los barrios más selectos de Long Island, tuvieron que atravesar la verja con el coche, ya que nadie les abría la puerta y temían que Harrison pudiese escapar. Llegaron a la entrada de la mansión y Kate y Tom salieron con sus pistolas ya desenfundadas.

"Ojo con lo que te he dicho. ¿Te queda claro?"

"Perfectamente. Me quedaré aquí quieto mientras tú y… os cubrís de gloria vosotros solitos. Este caso ya no me interesa en absoluto."

Tom y Kate entraron en la mansión custodiados por otros cuatro policías más. Desde su asiento, Castle podía oír casi todo lo que ocurría dentro. No parecía que hubiesen encontrado a su hombre. Ahora no les oía nada. Debían estar en la otra punta de la mansión y el silencio se había hecho el amo del lugar. Entonces le vio. Un hombre joven, de aproximadamente unos treinta años, salió de una especie de trampilla que había camuflada en el suelo y se dirigía armado y con celeridad hacía lo que Castle suponía era su cochera.

"¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!"

Castle intentó agacharse lo más que pudo en el asiento del copiloto. Cuando Taylor paso por delante de él, Castle abrió la puerta con fuerza y consiguió aturdirlo algo. Pero no fue suficiente. Aquel hombre era fuerte y atlético y cuando Castle salió del coche e intento echarse encima de él para reducirlo, el otro le agarro con fuerza las muñecas y estampo su cara contra el capo.

"¿Y tu quien diablos eres?"

Castle intentaba deshacerse de aquellas manos que lo agarraban, pero le resultaba imposible.

"¡Vaya, vaya! Pero si es Richard Castle. El insigne escritor metido a policía. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

"Sabemos ya quien eres. Taylor. Debes…"

En ese momento la puerta de la entrada se abrió y apareció Tom empuñando un arma. Taylor forzó a Castle a servirle como escudo y le apunto con su pistola al hígado.

"Alto ahí, viejo. Si hace algo extraño, le meto a este tío un tiro que le provocara una muerte larga, muy larga."

Durante un rato que a Castle le pareció una eternidad, los tres quedaron en silencio y en la misma postura. Entonces Tom se encogió de hombros y bajo un poco su arma.

"Por mí, no hay problema. Pero, por favor, que sea rápido. Tampoco es que quiera verlo desangrarse delante de mí."

Por un momento Taylor lo miró sorprendido, pero al momento se recompuso y sonrió burlonamente.

"¿Cree que puede usted engañarme con ese viejo truco?"

"No es un truco. En serio. No sabe que dos días me lleva dando."

Castle miraba a Tom cada vez más mosqueado. Era un juego o no. El de los juegos solía ser él.

"Ahora viene con esas. Si al final lo que quería era verme muerto, porque me salvo en aquella maldita cornisa."

"¿Le salve? O sea, que pensaba usted tirarse, señor Castle."

"No iba a hacerlo."

"Si iba a hacerlo."

"¡Que no!"

"¡Que si!"

"¡Cállense de una vez! Usted y yo, señor Castle, vamos a ir hacia mi coche y usted, detective, se quedará aquí quieto."

"Repito, ¿Por qué lo hizo?"

"Quería comprobar algo y… no se si ha valido la pena."

"¿Comprobar que?"

"Si hice…"

"¡Que se callen!"

En ese momento, Taylor se relajo un poco y descuido la presión que hacía sobre Castle. Este aprovecho el momento y se lanzó hacia atrás dándole un fuerte cabezazo. Taylor perdió el equilibrio por un momento e intento recomponerse para acabar con Castle. Un disparo rompió el momento. Peter Taylor cayó al suelo lentamente. Una bala que le había alcanzado en pleno corazón empezó a provocar una mancha de sangre por todo el suelo. Prácticamente sin vida en el cuerpo y sorprendido porque aquellos dos hombres hubiesen podido con él, sonrió histriónicamente.

"Y ya que mas me da. Todo se ha consumado. Todo lo he consumado."

Durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, Tom y Richard se quedaron en la misma postura mientras observaban el cadáver de Peter Taylor. En ese momento, Kate salió por la puerta de entrada y los miro asombrada.

"¿Estáis bien? ¿Estáis bien? ¿Castle? ¿Estás herido?"

La expansión del disparo que Tom realizado había puesto perdido de sangre a Castle. Sobre todo en su cara, que reflejaba toda la tensión que había vivido durante aquellos minutos. Miro a Kate y suspiró fuertemente.

"No es mi sangre. No es mi sangre."

_o_

Durante las siguientes horas y una vez en comisaría, Kate intentaba relajarse después de la tensión vivida durante prácticamente aquellos dos días. Mientras terminaba el papeleo del caso podía observar tanto a Richard como a Tom que realizaban el mismo trabajo que ella, cada uno en una punta de la comisaría. Prácticamente no habían dicho nada ninguno de los dos desde que los descubrió junto al cadáver de Peter Taylor. Solo Tom había salido durante unos momentos porque según él debía realizar una llamada urgente. Con quien hablo, Kate lo ignoraba. Pero a la vuelta de la misma, parecía todavía más hundido y abatido que cuando se fue.

"Yo me voy a casa. Estoy agotado. Kate, yo…"

"Si vas a disculparte por no hacerme caso por enésima vez en tu vida, no lo hagas Castle. Supongo que no tenías otra alternativa."

"No. No la tenia."

Castle se marchó en silencio sin decirle nada más. Maldita sea. Aquel caso parecía haber causado en él un retroceso en su evidente recuperación. Y ella no sabía muy bien por que. Si al menos fuese capaz de sincerarse de una vez por todas con ella. Y no solo por lo de este caso. Si no por todo lo que le había ocurrido prácticamente durante el último año. Pero aquello cada vez se le antojaba más difícil. Y eso la entristecía por dentro. Mucho más de lo que hubiese pensado ella.

"Bueno. Debo marcharme. Kate, yo…"

"Gracias, Tom. Por volverle a salvar la vida allí fuera. Castle puede llegar a ser…"

"No tienes que decirme nada. Nos vemos mañana. Tengo que terminar el dichoso papeleo y esta noche ya no puedo más."

"Intenta descansar. Hasta mañana, Tom"

Una hora después y después de haberse dado una buena ducha, Kate pensaba que no se había sentido tan mal tras la resolución de un caso. Menos mal que había acabado, sino las consecuencias podían haber sido peores. En la casa de Peter Taylor habían encontrado cuatro nuevas notas musicales y otra letra seguida de un número que ya no tendrían ningún efecto. Bueno. Deja de pensar en el caso. Entonces llamaron a la puerta.

"¡Fantástico! Seguro que es alguno de los dos intentando fastidiarme la noche. Como sea alguno de los dos lo mato."

Kate abrió la puerta con enojo evidente y lo que vio la sorprendió enormemente. Y es que no era Richard Castle, ni tampoco Tom O'Hara. Quien llamo a su puerta una era Martha Rogers evidentemente nerviosa y algo ojerosa por las lágrimas que estaba derramando.


	7. Chapter 7

"¡Martha! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le ha pasado algo a…?"

"¿Qué? No, no, todo el mundo esta bien. ¡Oh, Kate! Es un desastre. Un tremendo desastre."

Una vez Martha entro en el apartamento, Kate cerró intrigada. La señora Rogers empezó a dar vueltas por el mismo poseída por una especie de extraño trance que Kate no intentó parar. Aquella mujer se había vuelto loca.

"Lo sabía. Sabía que esto podía pasar. Desde que se le metió en la cabeza lo de seguirte a ti. Me ha explotado en toda la cara. Pero es que lo del otro es peor. Se ha vuelto loco de remate. Pero es que no se da cuenta de que Richard lo ha pasado mal. Como hago yo ahora para contarle lo de…"

"Martha, Martha. Tranquilícese. Se puede saber que esta intentando decirme."

Martha se sentó en uno de los sillones del salón y suspiro con fuerza.

"Es que no puede ser. Me va a matar."

"¿Quién la va a matar?"

"Richard."

"¿Y eso por que?"

Durante unos segundos que a Kate le parecieron eternos, Martha se quedo como anhelada y sin querer hablar.

"Por lo de Tom."

"¿Tom? ¿Tom O'Hara? A usted también le ha dado la guerra con eso durante estos días. Pero eso ya se ha acabado. El caso ha terminado y… ¿De que conoce a Tom O'Hara?"

"Es que…"

"¿Sí?"

"Es su padre."

"¿Quién?"

"Tom"

"¿De quien?"

"¡Ay, Kate! ¡Por Dios! De quien va a ser. De Richard."

Durante unos segundos Kate se quedo en absoluto silencio intentando que su cerebro asimilara aquella información. Tom O'Hara es el padre de Richard Castle. Tom O'Hara es el padre de Richard Castle. Y entonces hizo algo que hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba y que le hizo suponer a Martha que aquella chica se había vuelto loca. Kate Beckett empezó a reír. Primero de manera controlada. Pero después dando rienda a todo su cuerpo sin poder controlarse. Martha la miraba asombrada.

"Pero… Kate. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Me has oído? ¿Es que no…?"

"Si…si. Perfectamente. Es su padre. Es su padre. Pero eso es…maravilloso."

Loca, pensó Martha, esta chica se ha vuelto rematadamente loca.

"¿Pero que dices? Es horrible. Como le digo yo a Richard… me va a matar."

"¿No es un asesino en serie?"

"Pues claro que no. Ya te estoy diciendo que es Tom O'Hara."

"Ni un mal hombre."

"¡Que no!"

"Es…peor."

Y empezó a reír de nuevo. Martha la miraba extasiada sin saber muy bien que pensar. Tanto tiempo con su familia había acabado de trastornar a la pobre muchacha.

"Pero… Kate."

"Perdona Martha, pero es que… se lo tiene que contar."

"No, no puedo. Castle me matará."

"Pues intentaremos superarlo."

"¿Qué?"

"Quiero decir… no me haga mucho caso. Ya no se ni lo que digo. No la matará."

"¿Estas segura?"

"Pues claro que estoy segura."

"Es que Tom me ha dicho que no aguanta más y se lo va a contar a toda su familia."

"Pues perfecto. Creo que Castle le ha sacado mucho… bastante de sus casillas."

"Y Tom a él."

"Sí. Ha sido algo mutuo."

Las dos rieron cómplicemente durante unos segundos. Mucho más calmada y relajada, Martha se fue a los pocos minutos del apartamento. Se lo diría aquella misma noche. En cuanto llegará a casa. Kate seguía sin poder creérselo. Tom O'Hara. ¡Dios mío! Castle la iba a matar.

_o_

"¡Tom! ¡Tom! ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?"

Hacía una media hora que su marido había vuelto a casa y se había encerrado en la biblioteca. Lo oía trastear arriba y abajo soltando por su boca palabras que Helen no sabía que existían en el vocabulario de su casi siempre tranquilo esposo.

"¿Pero quien demonios se ha creído que es? Un niñato de mama es lo que es. ¿Qué es un genio descubriendo crímenes? ¿Y a mi que? Lo que es un maldito bocazas."

Pero que le pasa a ese hombre. Si había conseguido resolver el caso de Colin. Después de tantos años. Y en vez de celebrarlo parecía estar enfadado con el mundo entero.

"¡Tom! ¡Ábreme de una vez!"

Dos minutos después Tom le abrió la puerta.

"Pero, ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?"

En el suelo de la biblioteca y desparramadas aquí y allá se encontraban las novelas de Richard Castle. Todas. Las veintidós.

"¿Ese escritor – policía no era como tú pensabas? ¿Eh?"

"No le llames así."

"¿Cómo?"

"Policía."

"Tom, Tom. Olvídate ya de eso. El caso ha terminado y tú ya no tendrás que ver nunca más a ese tipo."

"No lo comprendes. No ha…terminado."

"¿Y eso porque?"

Durante unos segundos Tom estuvo mirando a su mujer sin saber muy bien que siguiente paso dar. Helen cogió un ejemplar de una de las novelas de Castle y miró su cara durante un rato. Creo que ha llegado el momento, Helen. Te va a contar lo que sabes que lleva guardando durante toda su vida. Y Richard Castle…

"¿Crees que debería de llamar a tus hijas para contarles porque no ha terminado?"

Tom bajo los ojos hacia el suelo. Helen le cogió suavemente la barbilla con las manos y le puso a la altura de sus ojos.

"¿Tom?"

"Si… creo que sí. Debería de llamar a tus hijas para esto."

_o_

Castle caminaba a un lado y a otro del salón con aire furibundo. Maldito sea Tom O'Hara y el maldito caso. Menos mal que había acabado. Aquel hombre le había sacado de sus casillas. Pero quien se creía que era. Lo había juzgado en todo desde que habían comenzado el caso. Que digo. Desde que se conocieron hace unos meses. Y lo peor es que había vuelto a sacar lo peor de él. Ahora que las cosas parecían mejorar. Incluso con Kate.

En ese momento sonó la puerta de su casa. Martha Rogers entró en ella con aspecto fatigado.

"Pero…madre. ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí a estas horas? ¿Tan…temprano?"

"He estado en casa de…Kate."

"¿Kate? ¿Kate? ¿Y eso porque?"

"Teníamos cosas de que hablar."

"¿Cosas de que hablar? No te abra ido con ese rollo de Tom O'Hara."

"Ella no me ha ido con nada."

"Es que ese hombre me ha sacado de mis casillas. Me ha estado juzgando en todo lo que hacía y decía y no entiendo porque. Puede que yo también me haya pasado un poco, pero el no tiene ningún derecho a meterse en mi vida. Ninguno."

Durante un buen rato Martha observó a su hijo que seguía a un lado y otro de la habitación como poseído por un ser extraño.

"¡Castle, siéntate! Me estas poniendo nerviosa."

"¿Y que te ha dicho Kate? ¿Esta muy enfadada?"

"No. Kate no esta enfadada contigo."

"Menos mal."

"Richard, yo… tengo que decirte algo… y no se por donde empezar."

"Directa y al grano, madre. Es lo más rápido."

"Bueno… como quieras. Si… lo tiene."

"¿Quién?"

"Tom O'Hara. Si lo tiene."

"¿Tiene que… madre?"

"Derecho. Más o menos."

"¿Pero de que demonios estas hablando?"

"De… derecho. De responsabilidades. De la vida. De nuestros actos. De nuestras decisiones."

Castle miraba a su madre sin comprender muy bien de que diablos le estaba hablando aquella mujer.

"¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?"

"Que… ES TU PADRE."

Castle se quedo un rato en silencio. Pero que estaba diciendo aquella mujer. Eso no podía ser. No era… lógico.

"¿Qué es mi padre?"

"Sí."

"No, no, no. Ese hombre no puede ser mi padre. Es una absoluta tontería. No puede ser…"

"Si lo es."

Castle se levantó del sillón y cogió su abrigo de la percha sin querer mirar a su madre.

"¿Se puede saber donde vas ahora? Esta empezando a llover. Por favor, Richard. Vamos a hablar."

"¿Hablar? No, no… tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar. ¡No puede ser mi padre! ¡No puede ser mi padre!"

Y salió de su casa con un fuerte porrazo, mientras Martha se quedaba en el sillón. ¡Dios mío! Ya ha pasado todo. Al menos no la había matado.


	8. Chapter 8

Hacía ya cuatro horas que Martha se había ido de su casa y a Kate se le habían echo interminables. Si la señora Rogers había cumplido su promesa a estas horas Castle ya debía haber recibido la noticia bomba. No quería ni pensar en cual había sido su reacción. Y si la había matado.

"Pero que tonterías dices mujer, te estás volviendo loca."

Ahora mucho más calmada después del primer impacto suponía cada vez más que Martha se había arrepentido al contárselo y que su extraña reacción a la noticia debía de haber supuesto un gran choque en la pobre mujer. Pero es que la noticia era…peculiar. No había supuesto nunca que el misterio que envolvía el asunto del padre de Castle se resolviese de esa forma. Tom O'Hara. Casado, padre de tres hijas, policía intachable, modelo de la típica sociedad americana. ¡Madre mía! Definitivamente la había matado. ¿Dónde habrá ido? Seguro que en su casa no esta, para no caer en la tentación del parricidio. ¿Y si llamo? No, no, no. ¿Estará en el Old Haunt?

"Como este allí el que mata a alguien soy yo."

Para colmo la noche se había puesto horrible. Una estruendosa tormenta sacudía las ventanas de su apartamento y la lluvia caía con una fuerza irrefrenable. Entonces empezaron a oírse unos fuertes golpes en su puerta que a Kate le resolvieron todas sus dudas. Gracias a Dios.

"¡Kate! ¡Kate!"

Kate llego corriendo hasta la puerta y se quedo allí sin decidirse a abrir o no.

"¿Qué quieres Castle?"

"¡Es mi padre! ¡Es mi padre!"

"Ya lo sé."

"¿Ya lo sabes? Todo el mundo lo sabe. Seguro que toda la ciudad de Nueva York ya lo sabe."

"No te pongas melodramático."

"Es un poli. Es un poli."

"Si, Castle. Es un policía."

"¿Es que me habéis cogido manía toda la maldita policía de Nueva York? Estáis en todas partes. Como los fantasmas de Scrooge."

"No digas tonterías."

"No son tonterías. El es policía. Su padre era policía. Tiene un yerno que es policía. Hasta el primer O'Hara que llego desde la verde Irlanda se hizo policía. Y para colmo yo me ena…"

Durante unos segundos a uno y a otro lado de aquella puerta no se oyó más que la horrible tormenta que se había desencadenado en la ciudad y que parecía querer tragarse el mundo.

"¿Y eso como lo sabes?"

"¿El que?"

"Lo de su familia."

"Porque leí su historial esta mañana. Tenía…curiosidad. Kate, ábreme, por favor."

"¿Estas borracho?"

"No. Te juro que no. He intentado tomar una copa en el Old Haunt y al segundo sorbo he empezado a vomitar. ¡Por favor…!"

Kate empezó a abrir poco a poco los cerrojos de su puerta y por fin abrió. Castle estaba apoyado en la puerta. Seguramente había salido corriendo de su casa cuando su madre le había dado la noticia y su aspecto era un caos. Totalmente empapado y temblando como una hoja que estuviese a punto de caer.

"¡Pero que diablos! Si estas chorreando."

"Esta lloviendo."

"Eso ya lo se, Castle. Pero parece que has querido tragarte toda el agua que esta cayendo esta noche. Buscaré algo para secarte. Entra de una vez."

Kate salió hacia el cuarto de baño a buscar una toalla. Mientras tanto Castle, se quedo prácticamente en la puerta, temblando de frío y con el rostro hundido.

"He encontrado algo que supongo que sería de Josh. Se le olvidaría cuando…se fue. No te estará muy bien. Tu eres más…"

"¡Grande!"

En ese momento Kate y Castle se miraron durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos sin decirse nada. Y entonces Richard Alexander Rogers hizo algo que hacía mucho tiempo estaba necesitando. Richard Castle empezó a llorar. Kate le quito la ropa en silencio y con la toalla empezó a secarle. Después le ayudo a ponerse la ropa que había encontrado y como si de un niño pequeño se tratase lo atrajo hasta el sofá donde los dos se sentaron.

"Eso es. Venga. Llora todo lo que quieras. Sigue."

"Es mi padre…es mi padre."

"Eso ya lo has dicho antes."

Castle reposó su cabeza en las rodillas de Kate y siguió llorando desconsoladamente. Ella empezó a acariciarle el pelo con ternura y respetaba su llanto en silencio. En aquel momento no quería que nada le distrajera, que nada le molestara. Ni siquiera ella misma con alguna frase o gesto que pudiese romper aquel momento. Aunque se le hiciese eterno y pareciese que no se iba a acabar nunca.

_o_

Kate despertó sobresaltada en el sillón y tuvo que levantarse despacio para intentar que todo su cuerpo reaccionara. ¿Cuándo se había quedado dormida? No lo sabía. La noche había sido larga, muy larga. Castle dormía en el sofá con aspecto fatigado y lo miro un rato en silencio intentando poner sus ideas en claro. Sin hacer ruido se fue a duchar y empezó a vestirse para ir a trabajar a la 12. Cuando termino volvió a sentarse en el sofá y observó a Richard. Todo lo que había vivido con él aquella noche volvía a su mente de manera nítida. Desde que Castle se había echado en sus rodillas habían compartido un viaje que prácticamente duró toda la noche. Durante el mismo Castle lloró desconsoladamente, entró en extraños estados de sopor que Kate tuvo que superar con él y como Scrooge en "Cuento de Navidad" algunos fantasmas le habían visitado y ella había estado allí con el para rechazarlos. Y ahora…

"¿En que piensas?"

Kate parpadeó sobresaltada. Estaba tan sumida en sus propios pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que Castle llevaba uno segundos despierto y que ahora la miraba con una mezcla de fatiga y tristeza difíciles de definir.

"En nada. Solo en… ¿Cómo te sientes?

"Fatigado. Como si un edificio de tres plantas se me hubiese caído encima."

"Pues levántate. Echado en ese sofá no te quitarás los escombros que puedas tener."

"Muy literario."

"Gracias."

Castle siguió echado en el sofá sin hacer ningún gesto evidente de querer levantarse del mismo.

"Y si me quedo aquí…eternamente."

"No puedes. Tienes una familia que cuidar, un trabajo que realizar y una vida que vivir. Aunque a veces sea duro de llevar acabo."

"Pero es que…no puedo."

"Si que puedes."

Como Castle seguía sin mover ni un solo dedo, Kate se acercó hasta el y lo miro fijamente.

"Solo te lo voy a decir una vez. Necesito que vuelvas. Quiero a mi…valeroso compañero."

"Kate, Kate. El valeroso compañero siempre acaba muerto."

"Pues entonces necesito a mi socio. Para siempre."

Kate se arrodillo junto a él y le dio un dulce beso en la frente. Después se levanto, se dio media vuelta y se marcho de su apartamento para ir a trabajar. Castle se quedo allí, en el sofá, tumbado y sorprendido por las últimas palabras que le había oído pronunciar a Kate antes de irse. Te lo ha dicho bien claro, idiota. Quiere ser tu socia. Para siempre.


	9. Chapter 9

Tom conducía despacio entre el intenso tráfico que aquella mañana parecía haberse querido congregarse en aquella parte de la ciudad de Nueva York. O al menos a él así se lo parecía. La noche había sido larga. Muy larga. Y él había acabado durmiendo en el sofá, hecho bastante incomodo para su ya no tan atlético cuerpo. El caos que la noticia de su digamos tardía… paternidad había causado en su familia suponía que era algo que todos debían de ir digiriendo poco a poco.

Para empezar su hija Sarah, siempre reflexiva y algo estricta, había soltado todo un discurso de absurda moralidad que por poco acaba con sus nervios. Christine, la más sensible y cariñosa de sus hijas, se había puesto a llorar desconsoladamente sin dejar de decir una y otra vez "Ay, pero que desgracia ¡Dios mío! Ay, pero que desgracia." Y para colmo Angie, que tenía un humor bastante parecido a cierto escritor de renombre mundial, había dicho algo aburrida y cansada por el espectáculo de sus dos hermanas "Entonces, si algún día me lo encuentro, ya no puedo pedirle un autógrafo."

La única que parecía haber tenido la suficiente calma durante toda la velada había sido Helen. Aunque aquello no sabía si había sido bueno o malo. Lo único que tenía claro es que él había acabado durmiendo en el sofá.

"Bueno. Seguramente algunos han tenido peor noche que yo."

Cuando llego a la 12 para terminar el papeleo del caso de Frank Búster lo primero que vio fue a Kate sentada con aspecto muy cansado en su silla. Seguramente Beckett era de esas personas que lo habían pasado peor que él.

"Hola, Kate."

"Hola, Tom."

"Terminaré el dichoso papeleo del caso. No quiero molestar mucho. Yo siento que…"

"No molestas. Y no te veas en la necesidad de explicarme nada. No voy a juzgarte por algo que ocurrió hace ya tantos años."

"¿Ya lo sabes?"

"Si, lo sé."

"¿Has visto a…?"

"Toda la noche. En el sofá de mi salón. Y allí lo he dejado. Decidiendo si vuelve a salir al mundo o se queda en mi sofá eternamente. Ya sabes que es un poco dado al melodrama."

"Lo siento."

"No lo hagas. La verdad es que esto es lo mejor que le podía haber pasado. Tenía que estallar. Y lo ha hecho."

"Si quieres que te ayude en algo yo…"

"No, Gracias."

"Bueno. Me tengo que ir. Ya terminaré el trabajo en mi departamento. Buena suerte, Kate."

Kate se levantó de la silla y le dio un fuerte apretón de manos a Tom.

"Buena suerte a ti también."

_o_

Castle llevaba un buen rato dando vueltas al apartamento de Kate como si de una cárcel se tratara. Se había duchado, se había vuelto a poner su ropa, que había encontrado lavada, secada y planchada y se había puesto un generoso almuerzo. Y ahora que…

"Cálmate, idiota. Que te importa a ti que ese viejo policía resulte ser tu padre. Lo importante no es eso. Lo importante es lo que ella te ha dicho."

Durante un rato siguió dando vueltas por la estancia sin saber muy bien que hacer. Después abrió el rincón que Kate tenía reservado para las pistas y los datos que había acumulado durante todos estos años sobre el caso de su madre. Y a eso se dedico durante las siguientes cinco horas. Ya había anochecido cuando cerro la ventana fatigado. Aquello era una absoluta tontería. Tenía que salir de allí. ¿Dónde estaría Kate? ¿Trabajando todavía? ¿En su casa? Además el caso de Johanna Beckett cada vez le resultaba más complicado. Era como un maldito juego de poker en el que todas las cartas te llevan al desastre. Un juego…

"¡Un juego! ¡Pero seré imbécil!"

En ese momento se acercó hasta un enorme mapa que la detective tenía de la ciudad de Nueva York. Y empezó a escribir en él con un rotulador que encontró en la mesa auxiliar del salón.

"Como esto no salga bien, Kate me va a matar por estropearle el mapita. Ese hombre estaba jugando a los barcos."

Dividió toda la ciudad en un cuadrado exacto de diez por diez. A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J y 1, 2 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 y 10.

"H – 7, la zona donde estaba el almacén donde encontramos a Búster. D – 4, las abandonadas oficinas de la compañía aeronáutica. J – 2, ¿Qué escondes J – 2? ¡Dios mío!"

En ese momento, Castle miró sorprendido hacia el mapa y lo arrancó de su sitio. Aquello era absurdo. Pero aquel hombre se lo había dicho a los dos bien claro. Todo se ha consumado. Y si… ¡Dios mío! Aquello era una locura. Pero tenía que comprobarlo. Debía comprobarlo. Maldita sea. Porque aquel caso no decidía a acabarse nunca.

_o_

Tom miraba distraído la televisión mientras se tomaba una cerveza después de haber regresado del trabajo. Helen no había venido todavía. Tenía el turno de tarde y seguramente todavía tardaría una hora en volver. No dejaba de pensar en el caso y en todo lo vivido durante aquellos días. Que iba a pasar ahora. Con su familia. Con su trabajo. Con su vida. Con Castle.

De manera inconsciente empezó a tocar con los dedos en el respaldo de su sillón y tarareo aquellas notas que habían encontrado donde estaba Búster, las que descubrieron en los restos de las oficinas abandonadas y en casa de Taylor. Entonces se acordó. Ya recordaba donde había oído esa melodía. En aquella absurda serie cómica de los sesenta que tanto le gustaba a Colin. Era una tonta canción de miedo. Como decía.

"H – 7 Humanos de siete cabezas, D – 4 Demonios con cuatro pies y cuatro manos. J – 2. Juegos de dos hermanos donde todo empezó. ¿Dónde todo empezó? ¡Dios mío!"

Tom tiró al suelo la cerveza que se estaba tomando y cogió las llaves de su coche. Una vez en el mismo, se dirigió con premura a la otra punta de la ciudad de Nueva York. No hacía más que dale vueltas y pensar si debería llamar o no a la comisaría, pero es que aquello parecía una absurda teoría inventada por…

"Maldita sea. Te estas volviendo loco, Tom. A tus años. Pero tengo que ir a comprobarlo. Debo comprobarlo."

Cuando llegó, aparcó su coche en una esquina y se dirigió hacia un edificio concreto. Justo cuando estaba en frente de él y antes de cruzar la carretera que lo separaba de su objetivo, se paro por un momento y miro a aquel lugar. La vieja casa de acogida donde Peter Taylor y Frank Búster se habían criado juntos y que todavía después de tantos años seguía cumpliendo aquella función. Cuando cruzo y se acerco a la puerta empezó a pensar cada vez con más fuerza que aquello era una absoluta tontería y que allí no iba a ocurrir nada malo aquella noche.

Entonces le vio. Con paso acelerado y corriendo exactamente en la dirección contraria por donde él había llegado. Richard Castle. No podía creérselo. Definitivamente aquel maldito caso los había vuelto locos de remate. A los dos.


	10. Chapter 10

Cuando Castle llegó hasta la puerta de la casa de acogida donde Frank Búster y Peter Taylor habían compartido parte de su vida no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Aquel maldito hombre estaba allí. En la puerta. Como él. Durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, Castle y O'Hara se miraron en silencio sin saber muy bien que decir o que hacer.

"Es una canción de una serie de los sesenta."

"¿Qué? No, no, no. Estaba jugando a los barcos con la maldita ciudad de Nueva York."

"¿A los barcos?"

Castle se saco del bolsillo interior de su abrigo el mapa de la casa de Kate que había cogido prestado y lo desplegó sobre el suelo.

"¿Lo ve? Todo coincide. H – 7, la zona donde encontramos el cadáver de Búster. D – 4, las oficinas abandonadas y J – 2."

"La casa de acogida donde se criaron juntos durante cinco años. Si. Pero también es una tonta canción de los sesenta. Hombres de siete cabezas, demonios de cuatro pies y cuatro manos, juegos de dos hermanos donde todo empezó."

"No recuerdo ninguna serie con esa canción. ¿Qué demonios de serie era esa?"

"No puedes. Fue hacia mediados de los sesenta y tu naciste en…"

Durante unos instantes volvieron a quedar en silencio. Entonces Castle subió las escaleras de la entrada y empezó a llamar con fuerza a la puerta.

"Señora Palmer, ábrame. Soy Richard Castle. Ábrame."

Unos instantes después una señora Palmer algo soñolienta y con un extraño tocado en la cabeza abrió la puerta con aire confundido.

"Agente O'Hara, señor Castle. ¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí a las diez de la noche? ¿No habían terminado con el caso? ¿No vendrá a devolverme a Daniel?"

"¿Qué? No, no. Por supuesto que no. Es que…"

"Señora Palmer. ¿Cuántos chicos ahí en la residencia?"

"Unos sesenta niños. Desde los dos a los catorce años. Ya deben estar durmiendo la mayoría. También hay seis empleados que se encargan de mantener el orden y de ocuparse sobre todo de los más pequeños. No es que sea mucho personal, pero los fondos públicos no dan para más. ¿Pero que ocurre?"

"Queremos que de la orden de desalojar el edificio. Como si fuese un simulacro de incendios. ¿Lo ha entendido bien?"

"¡Dios mío! ¿Creen que Peter dejó una bomba escondida aquí y puede estallar?"

"No lo sabemos. Seguramente no. Pero tenemos que estar seguro de ello."

Mientras la señora Palmer daba la voz de alarma en el edificio, Castle y O'Hara se quedaron un momento en el vestíbulo.

"¿Cree que debemos llamar a los refuerzos?"

"Si. Llama a Kate y cuéntale lo que hemos descubierto. Si esto es una maldita tontería de los dos al menos pagaremos los platos rotos juntos."

"Eso es verdad."

"Debemos dividirnos y buscar bien. Si ve algo extraño que le pueda parecer una bomba o algo por el estilo, se está quieto y me llama. ¿Lo ha entendido, señor Castle?"

"Si, señor."

"Empiece por la última planta y yo empezaré por el sótano hasta que nos encontremos. Intente disimular delante de los niños. Y ya lo sabe. Si nuestra locura es cierta, habrá preparado tres explosiones, la siguiente más destructiva y peligrosa que las anteriores."

"Si, señor."

Castle empezó a subir las escaleras de dos en dos hasta la tercera planta mientras que Tom empezó a bajar hacia el sótano. Por el camino, Castle sacó el móvil y llamo a Kate.

"¿Se puede saber donde diablos te has metido en todo el día? ¿Y por que me has robado el mapa de Nueva York que tenía en el salón?"

"Kate, escúchame. Estamos en la casa de acogida donde vivieron Peter y Frank. Creemos que Taylor lo dejo todo preparado para provocar las explosiones aunque ya estuviese muerto. La señora Palmer esta desalojando a los niños y nosotros estamos buscando las bombas por el edificio."

"¿Pero que dices Richard? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Estamos?"

"Si. O'Hara esta conmigo, Kate. Los dos llegamos a la misma conclusión aunque por caminos diferentes. Eso debe ser una señal ¿no?"

"Si…supongo que sí. Por Dios, Castle, ten…"

En ese momento, una pequeña explosión se oyó en el edificio y Kate gritó asustada.

"¡Castle! ¡Castle!"

"Estoy bien. No te preocupes. Viene de algún lugar de abajo del edificio. Voy a tener que colgarte. No tardes. Te estaré esperando."

"Ten cuidado, por Dios. Ten mucho cuidado."

Castle colgó el teléfono y empezó a bajar de nuevo las escaleras. Cada vez pensaba con mayor convencimiento que la idea de buscar la bomba era inútil y que lo mejor era ayudar a desalojar el edificio. Había muchos niños pequeños y la primera bomba había producido un pequeño caos en el edificio. A mitad de camino se encontró con Tom.

"Creo que…"

"Buscar la bomba es una quimera. Y no sabemos donde pueden estar las otras dos y si una vez descubiertas seremos capaces de desactivarlas. Lo mejor es ayudar a estas personas y conseguir estar lo más lejos posible cuando la tercera bomba estalle. Si quería dar un buen espectáculo puede que la explosión afecte incluso a los edificios colindantes ¿Está conmigo, señor Castle?"

"Si señor."

Richard y Tom volvieron a separarse y empezaron a ayudar a la señora Palmer y a los empleados del centro de menores. La primera explosión había provocado una cantidad de humo que estaba creciendo cada vez más y la visión empezaba a ser dificultosa. En la idas y venidas con los niños, Tom se cruzó dos veces con Castle. En una de ellas tuvo que parar su carrera hacia arriba y observarle.

No sabía como se las había apañado, pero Castle llevaba prácticamente a cinco niños en una de sus viajes hacia la calle. Llevaba a un niño que debía rondar unos seis o siete años sobre sus anchos hombros. De la mano llevaba a otros dos un poco más pequeños. Junto a estos y siempre cogidos de la mano iban dos chicas de doce o trece años. En la cara de los chiquillos se podía reflejar todo el miedo que aquella situación les provocaba, pero Castle iba tarareando una especie de canción que ellos seguían y que parecía conseguir calmar la horrible situación que estaban viviendo. A sus ojos y en aquel momento Richard Castle se convirtió en un gigante. Un gigante con un corazón inmenso que la cruda realidad había destrozado casi por completo y que ahora poco a poco estaba volviendo a reconstruir.

Entonces la segunda explosión rompió el momento y Tom se vio lanzado hacia la pared debido a la potencia de la bomba. Se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y por unos segundos estuvo en el suelo y mareado. Mientras, Castle que había conseguido llegar hasta abajo con los niños, miraba en todas direcciones buscando a O'Hara. No lo veía por ningún lado. A quien si vio fue a la señora Palmer.

"Señora Palmer. ¿Ya están todos fuera?"

"Creo que si."

"¿Y mi… compañero?"

"No lo se. No le he visto bajar."

Castle volvió al vestíbulo y miro hacia arriba. La segunda explosión había provocado llamas en algunas partes del edificio y muchos cascotes habían caído al suelo.

"Señora Palmer. Váyase ya. Yo tengo que… ¡O'Hara! ¡O'Hara!"

Y empezó a subir de nuevo las ya maltrechas escaleras.

"¡Por Dios! ¡Castle! Es una locura… muchacho. ¡Castle!"

Sin hacer caso a las recomendaciones de la señora Palmer, Richard volvió a subir hacia el edificio que cada vez era más presa de las llamas y del humo.

"¡O'Hara! ¡O'Hara!"

"¡Estoy aquí! En el pasillo de la segunda planta."

Castle llegó hasta donde Tom se encontraba y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

"Tiene una fea herida en la cabeza. ¿Puede andar?"

"Puedo andar. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué has…? ¿Han salido todos los niños?"

"Han salido todos los niños."

Castle y Tom empezaron a bajar por las escaleras cada vez más inseguras y llegaron al vestíbulo de la planta baja. El fuego que la segunda bomba había producido les cortaba el paso hacia la calle y empezaron a buscar con dificultad un lugar donde salir.

"No podemos salir por ahí. Tenemos que buscar un lugar aquí antes de que estalle la tercera bomba."

"¿Un lugar aquí? ¿Se ha vuelto usted loco?"

Entonces Tom lo descubrió y le señalo a Castle un lugar indefinido mientras empezaba a correr hacia el mismo.

"¡Allí! En el hueco de la escalera. El cuarto de los trastos de la limpieza. Nos servirá como escudo si llegamos a ella. ¡Vamos, Castle! ¡Vamos!"

Castle asintió y siguió a Tom en su carrera. Tenía que reconocer que era un hombre con recursos y bastante inteligente. Si. Quizás su idea pudiese funcionar. Ya solo nos quedan unos metros. Entonces la tercera explosión pareció detener todo por unos segundos. En un último esfuerzo y siendo consciente de que no llegaría hasta la pequeña habitación, Castle empujó a Tom con todas las energías que tenía hacia la misma. Después la oscuridad lo envolvió todo y Castle ya no fue consciente de oír ni de sentir nada.


	11. Chapter 11

Cuando Tom abrió los ojos lo primero que sintió fue un fuerte dolor en la cabeza que no sabía muy bien de donde provenía. Lo último que recordaba antes de la tercera explosión fue como alguien detrás de él había conseguido empujarle hacia el hueco de la escalera. Éste había cumplido lo que Tom había previsto y estaba sirviendo como escudo que lo había protegido del derrumbe del edificio. Alguien. Castle.

"¡Castle! ¡Castle!"

Tom empezó a tantear a gatas en la total oscuridad de aquel pequeño espacio que le servía de protección. No podía andar muy lejos. Tenía que estar ahí. Si iba justamente detrás de él.

"Vamos, Castle. Háblame. Se que estas ahí ¡Vamos!"

Se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio intentando concentrarse en oír o sentir algo que le indicase donde podía estar Castle. Entonces lo oyó. Justo a su izquierda y en lo que suponía era la entrada al pequeño habitáculo. Un sonido cercano pero extremadamente débil.

"O'Hara …O'Hara."

"Estoy aquí."

"¿Esta… bien?"

"Perfectamente."

Tom empezó prácticamente a arrastrarse hacia donde Castle se encontraba. En aquel lado de la pequeña habitación habían caído muchos restos y no era muy seguro estar allí. Poco a poco, sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a aquel lugar y podía suponer que prácticamente todo el edificio se había derrumbado. Incluso oía las ambulancias a lo lejos. Entonces le vio. Castle estaba tumbado bocabajo en el suelo. Parte de su cuerpo había cruzado la puerta del pequeño habitáculo. Pero el resto, no. Desde justo un poco por encima de sus rodillas hacia abajo, Castle había sido materialmente aplastado por las casi tres plantas que aquel edificio había tenido.

"¡Dios mío!"

"¿Qué… pasa?"

"Nada. Voy a tener que quitarte algunos cascotes y ladrillos que se te han caído encima de tus piernas para sacarte de ahí. Será solo un momento."

"Señor O'Hara ¿Algunos? No me engañe."

"No lo estoy haciendo. Si consigo quitarte los más pesados entre los dos empujaremos hacia dentro del habitáculo donde estaremos mas seguros."

"Pero yo… no puedo."

"Si que puedes."

Durante unos minutos Tom se dedicó a quitar todo el material pesado que había encima del cuerpo de Castle. Prácticamente lo hacía a ciegas. Tom no quería ni siquiera imaginar el dolor que Castle debía de estar sintiendo en esos momentos, aunque apenas se quejaba. De vez en cuando, un leve quejido y una tos que a Tom le preocupaba cada vez más.

"¡Ya esta! Creo que con eso será suficiente. Te voy a coger por los hombros y tiraré de ti hacia dentro, pero tienes que ayudarme."

"No…puedo."

"Si que puedes. ¡Vamos!"

Tom se echo prácticamente en el suelo y cogió a Castle con fuerza por los hombros.

"Lo haremos juntos. ¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Tres!"

Tom empezó a tirar con todas sus fuerzas hacia dentro, pero como Castle no colaboraba con él, apenas se movió unos centímetros.

"¡Castle! ¡Castle! Así no me ayudas nada."

"Es que…"

"No me digas que no puedes porque no te creo. Es que no quieres."

Durante unos segundos se mantuvieron callados. Solo Castle, con una tos cada vez más preocupante, rompía el silencio. Entonces a Tom se le ocurrió una idea absurda. Tenía que probarla. Quizás empezaba a conocer un poco al hombre que tenía ahora a su lado y pensó que la mejor forma de convencerlo para que le ayudara era totalmente lo contrario a lo que sería lógico.

"Ibas a hacerlo."

"¿Qué?"

"Tirarte hacia aquella bandera. O es que crees que a mi puedes engañarme como lo hiciste con Kate. Te ibas a tirar y sabías perfectamente que aquella bandera no aguantaría tu peso."

"No iba a tirarme."

"Si que ibas."

"¡No iba a tirarme!"

"¡Eso es! Si tienes fuerza para gritar tienes fuerza para empujar. Vamos, Castle. Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo."

"¡No iba a…"

"¡Déjalo ya! Maldito niño malcriado de mama. Es hora de que empieces a asumir todo lo que has hecho y todo lo que te ha pasado. Si no lo haces, no podrás avanzar. Te quedarás atrapado como lo estás ahora. Para siempre."

Castle empezó a moverse nerviosamente poseído de una rabia infinita que le maniataba.

"¡Que sabrá usted…! ¡Que sabrás tú…! ¡Tú no me conoces! ¡Tú no me conoces!"

En ese momento, Tom volvió a sujetarle los hombros con fuerza y concentró su energía en sus brazos intentando ignorar el dolor de cabeza que tenía que cada vez era más fuerte.

"Eso es. Así. Venga. Utiliza esa rabia ¡Utilízala! ¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Tres!"

En ese momento, Richard Castle y Tom O'Hara unieron las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a los dos y como si de un solo hombre se tratará tiraron con fuerza hacia dentro. El grito de dolor de Castle traspaso el corazón de Tom como si de una espada se tratase. Tom coloco a Castle tumbado boca arriba e intento prácticamente a oscuras calibrar la situación. Las múltiples fracturas que se adivinaban en sus piernas no presagiaban nada bueno. Pero lo que más le preocupaba a Tom era toda la sangre que Castle estaba perdiendo con las heridas y que eran muy difíciles de detener. Castle empezó a temblar debido al fuerte shock que le provocaba el dolor que sentía y empezó a balbucear palabras incoherentes. Tom buscó algo con lo que taparle y descubrió una manta que debía guardarse en aquel pequeño cuarto.

"¿Están muy…mal? ¿Verdad?"

"No."

"Entonces… ¿Por qué me cubre? No me engañe, señor O'Hara."

"No te engaño. Si te tapo es para mantener tu calor corporal."

Durante unos segundos se mantuvieron en silencio. Entonces lo oyeron. Los dos. Una voz clara y fuerte que provenía de su derecha.

"¡Castle! ¡Tom! ¡Rick!"

"Es… Kate."

"Sí. Lo es. ¡Estamos aquí! ¡Estamos aquí!"

Siguieron un rato en silencio pero no volvieron a oír nada. Ni siquiera sabían si Kate les había oído a ellos.

"O'Hara."

"Dime Castle."

"No lo sé."

"¿No sabes que?"

"Si quería tirarme o no. Todavía no lo sé."

"Lo se, muchacho. Debes de olvidar eso y avanzar. Avanzar."

Castle volvió a toser nerviosamente y empezó a sentir como su cuerpo empezaba a abandonar la consciencia. Busco a Tom en la oscuridad y le cogió la mano con las únicas fuerzas que le quedaban.

"Dime… Richard."

Castle atrajo a Tom con su mano y por primera vez desde que se habían conocido se miraron fijamente el uno al otro a los ojos.

"Quiero que… cuídalos por mí."

Tom lo miraba fijamente intentando que Castle no perdiera el contacto físico con él para mantenerlo consciente.

"No, no. No puedes pedirme eso. Yo no…"

"Es lo único que… y dile a Kate… dile a Kate."

"¡Díselo tú! ¡Díselo tú! ¡Richard! ¡Richard!"

En ese momento Castle perdió la consciencia y Tom sintió como su cuerpo también empezaba a debilitarse poco a poco. Cerro los ojos y se concentro en oír la respiración de Castle que cada vez le resultaba más débil. Tom empezó a llorar silenciosamente mientras seguía cogiendo la mano de Castle con las únicas fuerzas que le quedaban. En su interior solo pensaba en concentrar todas las fuerzas que le quedaban en… su hijo como si estuviesen conectados. Instantes después sintió como las fuerzas también le abandonaban y ya no pudo oír la voz de Kate que segundos después de realizar un gran esfuerzo llegaba hasta ellos.


	12. Chapter 12

Helen O'Hara miraba a su marido con ternura en la habitación del hospital presbiteriano de Nueva York donde llevaba prácticamente dos días inconsciente. A pesar de que los médicos le habían dicho que Tom se recuperaría, este no terminaba de despertar y eso la tenía muy preocupada. Su hija Sarah, que trabajaba como médico residente en aquel hospital, le había dicho que su padre no podía estar en mejores manos y que todo saldría bien. En ese momento, Tom se despertó y empezó a moverse nerviosamente en su cama.

"¡Castle! ¡Castle!"

"¡Tom! ¡Tom! Tranquilízate. Gracias a Dios. Tranquilo."

Tom miró a su mujer con angustia. En sus ojos intentaba buscar una respuesta a la pregunta que temía hacer y que lo torturaba por dentro.

"Está…muy mal. Aunque vivo. Cuando Kate os encontró, Castle estaba en parada cardiorrespiratoria y tuvieron que reanimarlo allí mismo."

"Sus…piernas."

"Le han operado cinco veces en estos dos días que llevas inconsciente. Los médicos le dijeron a su madre que decidiera por él y ella arriesgo para mantener sus piernas y no amputarlas, decisión que hubiera sido más lógica. Han sido muchas las transfusiones que han tenido que realizarle y en la última operación, Castle ha entrado en coma. No saben muy bien que es lo que va a pasar ahora. Puede que la situación se alargue en el tiempo."

"Y… Sarah."

"Ha estado en todo momento junto a él. Aunque no sea su especialidad, pidió estar presente durante las operaciones y la han dejado."

"Tengo que verle, Helen. Necesito verle."

"Lo sé. Pero antes deja que llame al doctor Mitchell para que te examinen a ti. Una vez lo hagan y me digan que no hay ningún problema, no me opondré a que vayamos juntos."

Tom miro a su mujer con ternura y sonrió agradecido. Helen se acerco hasta él y lo beso suavemente en la boca.

"Helen… yo… lo siento."

"A mi no me tienes que pedir perdón, Tom. A mi no me has hecho nada malo. Has sido un marido excelente, un compañero magnífico y un padre maravilloso. No tengo quejas de ti. Si crees que necesitas pedir perdón a alguien, yo no soy esa persona."

Una hora después, Tom y Helen caminaban despacio por el pasillo que los conducía hasta la zona de cuidados intensivos del hospital. Cuando llegaron hasta allí vieron a Martha Rogers que miraba en silencio tras los cristales donde podía observar a su hijo.

"Martha."

Martha volvió la cabeza hacia Tom y Helen y suspiro aliviada.

"¡Gracias a Dios!"

Martha abrazó con fuerza a Tom mientras que miraba a Helen con una mezcla de alivio y agradecimiento.

"¿Cómo esta?"

"Mal. Los médicos me han dicho que ya no pueden hacer nada más por él. Han estado soberbios en las operaciones. Ahora solo nos queda esperar. Ahora todo depende de Richard y de sus ganas de seguir queriendo estar con nosotros o no."

"¿Y ellas?"

Tom señalo hacia la habitación con suma tristeza. A un lado y a otro de donde Castle estaba postrado se encontraban Kate y Alexis. Por el aspecto de las dos no había que ser muy listo para suponer que aquellas dos mujeres no habían abandonado prácticamente aquel lugar desde hacía dos días.

"No se que hacer con ellas. Es como si le hablase a una pared. No consigo arrancarlas de su lado. El padre de Kate esta de viaje y hasta hace unas horas no nos hemos podido poner en contacto con él par que venga. Necesito que reaccionen. La señora Palmer ha estado aquí hace unas horas para ver a Castle. Me ha preguntado que va a ocurrir ahora con Gloria y los niños. Yo quiero que las cosas sigan igual. Tienen que quedarse con nosotras. Pero si Kate y Alexis no me ayudan en esto, yo no voy a poder sola. Yo…"

Martha suspiró agotada y se sentó en una silla que se encontraba en el pasillo del hospital. De sus ojos se escapaban en silencio las enésimas lágrimas que llevaba derramadas aquellos dos días. Tom se agacho despacio par poner sus ojos a la altura de Martha y con suavidad le cogió las manos.

"Yo… ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

Martha sonrió agradecida ante la oferta de Tom y negó tristemente con la cabeza. Helen se sentó a su lado y le cogió la otra.

"¿Qué podemos hacer por ti?"

_o_

Kate bebía un café en silencio aquel sábado de junio por la mañana en la cocina del loft de Castle. Desde donde estaba podía oír a Gloria y como esta le cantaba a Alex una dulce canción mientras lo cambiaba en su habitación. Que cosas te estas perdiendo idiota, pensó Kate. Hacía prácticamente dos meses que habían ocurrido los sucesos del centro de menores y los mismos dos meses que Richard Edgar Castle seguía sumido en un profundo sueño del que nadie sabía si algún día podía despertar.

"¡Que cosas te estas perdiendo, idiota!"

Por ejemplo, descubrir como Daniel no solo había mejorado mucho en la escuela, sino que iba a sacar unas notas excelentes a final de curso. Como tanto ella como Alexis, a pesar de las dificultades que habían tenido durante aquellos dos últimos meses, iban a sacar las asignaturas en la universidad de manera digna. Como la señora Palmer se estaba comportando de manera ejemplar con toda su familia, ayudándoles cada vez que era necesario. Como Martha Rogers, aquella peculiar madre que tenía, se había convertido en una especie de mamma italiana que los protegía y los cuidaba a todos sin desfallecer nunca. Y como Tom O'Hara… Bueno, lo de Tom O'Hara quizás a Castle no le hiciese ninguna gracia, aunque también estuviese resultando maravilloso.

"Repito. Que cosas te estas perdiendo, idiota."

Treinta minutos después y de camino al hospital, Kate reflexionaba sobre como había cambiado su vida en aquellos dos meses y como las cosas que antes parecían ser de una importancia vital, ahora habían pasado a tener una envergadura más relativa. Su trabajo como policía era una buena muestra de ello. Aunque no había dejado su trabajo en la comisaría si decidió junto al capitán Montgomery que durante un tiempo se dedicara a realizar tareas de oficina. Era mejor así. En aquellos tiempos no se veía en las calles y sumida en la acción. No podría sobrellevarlo.

Cuando llegó al hospital, Kate se dirigió hacia la habitación donde estaba Castle saludando aquí y allá a las enfermeras del hospital que se habían convertido en testigos cotidianos de su vida. Entro en la habitación y observo en silencio a Alexis que estaba realizando a su padre los ejercicios de rehabilitación que le habían indicado los médicos y en los que todos participaban desde que le retiraron a Castle las escayolas que cubrían sus piernas. Alexis la saludo con una sonrisa.

"Bueno. Aquí esta ya tú cita de los fines de semana. Hola Kate."

"Hola cariño."

Kate y Alexis se dieron un efusivo abrazo como lo hacían siempre desde hacía dos meses. Alexis estaba guapísima. Había cambiado su look y se había recortado el pelo. A su padre seguramente no le gustaría. Pero eso era solo problema suyo.

"Estábamos terminando nuestros ejercicios matutinos. He quedado con Ashley para comprarle un regalo a Gloria ya que dentro de unos días es su cumpleaños y por eso los he adelantado. Espero que no te importe."

"Por supuesto que no. Seguramente me dedicaré a leer alguna cosa en alto. Me he acostumbrado a hacerlo aquí con los apuntes de derecho y me relaja."

"Ahí tienes algunos libros."

Kate se acercó hacia donde estaban los libros que le había indicado Alexis y empezó a hojearlos, hasta que se quedo con uno en la mano sonriendo tristemente.

"Cuento de Navidad. Que casualidad. Alexis, todavía no estamos en Navidad."

"Ya lo se. Pero a él siempre le gustaba leérmelo cuando llegaban las fiestas. Era capaz de interpretar a todos los personajes de la historia y a mí me hacía reír muchísimo. Y eso que decía que era una historia absurda. Si el hubiese sido Scrooge, me decía, habría contratado a Marley y a los tres fantasmas para que visitaran a toda la gente que le debía dinero y no hubiese sucumbido ante un miedo tan pueril."

Kate sonrió ante el comentario y busco una silla para sentarse lo más cerca de Castle que pudiese. Alexis le dio un fuerte beso en la frente y se fue en silencio de la habitación.

"Bueno. Pues Cuento de Navidad."

Durante un rato observo a Castle en silencio. La serenidad que transmitía su cuerpo acostado en aquella cama, hacía pensar siempre a Kate en aquella última noche que habían vivido juntos y en lo diferente que había sido. Kate. Cuento de Navidad.

"Empecemos por decir que Marley había muerto. De ello no cabía la menor duda. Firmaron la partida de su enterramiento el clérigo, el sacristán, el comisario de entierros y el presidente del duelo. También la firmó Scrooge. Y el nombre de Scrooge era prestigioso en la Bolsa, cualquiera que fuese el papel en que pusiera su firma. El viejo Marley estaba tan muerto como el clavo de una puerta."

"Scrooge…era idiota."

Kate dejo de leer y miró a Castle fijamente con la cara desencajada. No era la primera vez que le ocurría aquello. Algunas veces creía oírlo suspirar o pronunciar su nombre en un susurro. Pero es que ahora había sido tan real que noto todos sus sentidos en alarma.

"¿Qué has dicho?"

Entonces, Richard Alexander Rogers abrió muy despacio los ojos, volvió su cabeza hacia donde estaba Kate y con esa sonrisa maliciosa tan peculiar suya, respondió a su pregunta.

"Que Scrooge era idiota."

Sin poder contener sus reacciones Kate empezó a llorar emocionada. Mientras, Castle que la miraba dulcemente, le acariciaba su cara intentando consolarla.

"Tranquila, detective Beckett. Tranquila. ¿Ya es Navidad?"

"¿Qué? No, no, es que…"

Kate se acerco a Castle y le dio un largo beso en la boca que él aceptó encantado. Cuando se separaron se miraron durante unos segundos en los que Kate aprovecho para llamar a una enfermera utilizando el botón que había junto a la cama de Castle. Él la atrajo hacia si de nuevo y volvieron a besarse con dulzura.

"La he echado mucho de menos, detective Beckett."

"Yo también a usted, señor Castle."

Cuando Sarah O'Hara, que había salido corriendo por los pasillos del hospital al recibir la llamada de Kate, entro en la habitación de Castle decidió que unos segundos más sin que se notase su presencia no sería importante. Y es que seguramente la recuperación sería larga, las pruebas exhaustivas e irritantes en muchas ocasiones, pero si su…tendría que acostumbrarse a la palabra…hermano recibía un tratamiento como el que la detective Beckett le estaba dando en aquellos momentos, su recuperación iría por buen camino y sería total. No le cabía ninguna duda.

**¡Oh, Dios! Que a gusto me he quedado. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la historia como yo de escribirla. ¡Ah! Y prometo que todavía hay dos historias más. Nos vemos pronto.**


End file.
